Fight Fire with Fire
by MoaningMomoMormon
Summary: by products of boredom we all know they're dangerous, but what will happen when Tawni gets bored *gasp* i know intense, and i promise the story isn't as cheesy and my summery... at least... not to any extreme
1. By Products of Bordom

**Fight Fire with Fire**

**A/N so here's my second Sonny with a chance fanfic, I like it… but that doesn't really matter**

**Disclaimer: ha ha, like I'm smart enough to invent something as brilliant as Sonny with a Chance**

Sonny slammed the dressing room door as she walked in, shocking Tawni to the point of looking away from her mirror.

"What's your problem?" She asked, it wasn't as if she cared… of course not…. She never cared… she just wanted to fix Sonny's temperament so she could get back to admiring her beauty in peace.

"You know how I have to do that guest star thing on Mackenzie falls?" Sonny didn't wait for an answer, "Well it turns out that I "get" to be Mackenzie's love interest while Portlyn is lost in a freak ballooning accident!" Sonny screeched.

"Didn't you know all this before rehearsal started?" Tawni asked?

"Well yeah, bud CHAD! It's like he keeps flirting with me… well my character… and it's so confusing and I forget my lines, and that he's not even talking to me and… yeah." Sonny complained oblivious to the smile now spreading across Tawni's face.

"You're right, that rotten boy, you need to get him back." She agreed in what she hopped was a encouraging, on your side kind of voice.

"Tell me about it, but how?" Sonny nodded. Tawni grinned,

"Well, you know what they say fight fire with fire." She grinned happily, Sonny gave her a look that implied she might do better off in an insane asylum, "You flirt back." She added hoping her plan would work.

"I WHAT!" Sonny looked at Tawni as if she'd started speaking Taiwanese.

"Chad is always flirting shamelessly with you, you need to bet back at him." Tawni barely suppressed a grin. Not that Sonny would have noticed. Was Chad really always flirting with her? She had just been talking about the shoots but maybe…

"You really think I should?" Sonny looked concerned, " What if he gets the wrong idea?"

"Just tell him you're working on your character." Tawni insisted.

"Well, maybe once, I doubt that egotistical jerk will even notice…" Sonny became lost in thought. Tawni turned back to the mirror grinning.

_... oh he'll notice alright…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chad was sitting on the Mackenzie Falls set, looking forward to the rehersal. It was so fun to see Sonny react to "Mackenzie's" flirting. Unfortunately Sonny kept messing up on the little things like… saying her lines and such. Chad sighed, he just had that effect on women, he wasn't sure why it especially pleased him to have this effect on Sonny, but he was pleased none the less.

… _speak of the devil…_

Sonny walked onto the set. Neither Chad nor Sonny noticed Tawni sneak on behind her. Sonny took a slow, deep breath

… _here we go…_

Chad watched Sonny walk towards him.

"Hey Chad." She smiled, waving her fingers at him. Chad felt something tighten in his chest. She walked around him letting her hand trail along his shoulder, and she didn't remove it after she sat down.

"Hey" Chad squeaked, he coughed, "hey Sonny" he greeted. Sonny looked deep into Chad's eyes, and he was completely lost in pools of chocolate.

"Chad, I need to ask you something…" Sonny leaned in close. Chad felt his heart pounding, he was… nervous?

Chad Gulped

Tawni, wating, was doing everything in her power not to laugh.

"Um… wha- what do you need to know?" Chad's voice was more high pitched than usuall.

Sonny suddenly switched back to herself.

"How's that for Taylor's character?'

Chad took a moment to recover.

"Uh,… it could use some work, but it's alright." Chad consented, Sonny rolled her eyes.

Tawni, quietly chuckling to herself, left the set thinking that it had been quite a pleasant way to spend her morning.

**A/N so what'd ya think? I may or may not continue, who knows, I sure don't, well R&R even if it's just to tell me I should quit writing and go do something easy… like sports.**


	2. Plotting Music, I need plotting music

**Chapter: Plotting music, I NEED plotting music**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction: (n); Unofficial, unlicensed fictional stories about celebrities or fictional characters, written by fans.**

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to yellowminiipod for being my first reviewer everyone clap for yellowminiipod YAY *clap clap* I admit that dolanabby99's review made me laugh, and I thank everyone who took the time to review… anyways on to the story**

"W- We shouldn't be doing this" Chad whispered, but Sonny just placed a finger on his lips. The pair sat down on a bench in the park, the moon shone brilliantly above them

"Don't worry, I know it won't last… that it can't last, but let's pretend the world isn't what it is, that we can sit here, an be… ourselves." She whispered into Chad's ear. Chad looked into Sonny's eyes.

"Sonny," He whispered, time seemed to stop, he sat up (he had been leaning in towards Sonny)

…_did that just come out of my mouth…?_

"CUT" called the director. He'd take that as a yes.

"We're done for today." Chad called out. Obviously he'd been working to hard, the names got switched around in his head; it wasn't anything more than that.

"Nice work today Chad, well except for that last bit." Sonny grinned, happy that SHE wasn't the one who made the director yell cut.

"I've been working to hard, it's not easy, being Chad Dylan Cooper." He puffed his shirt. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She got up, and Chad found himself watching the way her hair bounced on her shoulders as she left. He shook his head, wow, he must be really tired.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonny made her way back to her dressing room, for the first time, happy after the Mackenzie Fall's rehearsal. Tawni was at the mirror

_...big surprise there…_

"Hey Sonny." She greeted, not looking away from the mirror.

"Tawni, you're idea worked, after flirting with Chad it was SO easy to realize he was faking it, now that I know what's really going through his head, and I didn't make a single mistake!!" Sonny grinned excitedly

"Yay." Tawni said, plastering a fake grin back on her face, and continuing to ignore Sonny. Sonny, smiled to herself,

_... Tawni, you gotta love her…_

She then picked up her Mackenzie falls script, she hadn't read yet what they'd be doing tomorrow, she could probably get through most of it before her So Random rehearsal. She went through the script, chuckling a bit at the drama of it all. She almost laughed out loud when she read about Mackenzie defending her honor in front of the whole town, while she was sobbing in the midst of a mob. Seriously, like THAT would ever happen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(**A/N so basically nothing happens for the rest of the day because Chad spends the rest of the day "resting" if this were an episode this would be the Nico, Grady, and Zora plot… and I don't want to write one… so THE NEXT DAY)**

Sonny walked into the dressing room, briefly wondered how Tawni always beat her there no matter how early she came, and then sat down go over the script one last time. It wasn't long before she was inturupted.

"I'm bored." Tawni exclaimed, "I want something that makes me laugh, and as pretty as my face is, you just can't laugh at it." She smiled into the mirror.

"You could watch re-runs of So Random." Sonny suggested. Tawni shook her head no.

"That's what I always do." She complained.

"Well, you could watch re-runs of Mackenzie Fall's if the rest of the show is anything like the script I've been working on it ought to be a hoot." Sonny chuckled to herself. A slight grin appeared on Tawni's face.

"Hey, could I watch you and Chad shoot?" she asked, no THAT would be some quality entertainment.

"Sure I don't see why not." Sonny smiled at Tawni and went back to going over her lines.

Tawni decided in this instant that she wanted more than to watch them shoot, she'd seen the way Chad's eyes sparkled and face lit up whenever Sonny entered the room. She decided she was going to hatch a plan, but… what?

… _plotting music, I need plotting music…_

Then it hit her… all she needed to do was set the mood. with the right lighting, a little back round music

… _Zora plays the violin…_

Oh yes… this was going to work out nicely.

**A/N bum bum BUMMMMM what is Tawni thinking!!!??? Ok yeah, I promise I'll update soon, but this chapter just wasn't flowing and it kinda buggs me, and it's totally a filler chapter so yeah… but I'll definitely update again before Wednesday but after that I'll be gone for three days… but yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you don't want to comment of the piece of writing above, I'd still like reviews so I have a question: why is it write down… but this it's type up? (and yes, to all you artemis fowl fans the chapter name was inspired by one of his quotes)**


	3. Tawni's Mission is a Go

**Chapter 3: Tawni's Mission is a Go**

**Disclaimer: You know I had a dream once I owned Sonny with a Chance… then I woke up, and I didn't**

**A/N So the last chapter really sucked and I apologize for it, so I tried to make this chapter really good for you guys.**

STEP 1: SERVAILENCE

Sonny happily made her way to the rehearsal over at "The Falls" with Tawni. She wasn't entirely sure why she was happy, but she was Sonny she didn't really need a reason…

Chad saw Sonny walk in and his stomach flip-flopped.

… _well that's different…_

"Hey Chad," Sonny grinned and Chad found himself grinning back,

"Hey Sonny." Tawni was the silent observer. She knew it, she could tell by Chad's eyes that he liked Sonny, even if he didn't know it yet, she'd always been good at reading people.

"I'm just gonna sit over here." Tawni let our a fake chuckle and placed herself in Chad chair, not that he noticed. Tawni studied the pair. Yes, Chad was rapped around Sonny's little finger. But being a boy he managed to remain completely oblivious to that fact but he seemed to be starting to realize that Sonny was special, that she meant something to him. Tawni had to admit to herself that at least he was doing better than Sonny, who clearly thought they were just friends, even though she was showing all the symptoms of major crushing. But this would definitely help her plan. Oh yes, they were the perfect couple to toy with. So blissfully in love, and so blissfully oblivious. Tawni's plan started to take a more solid shape.

"So Sonny… ready for rehearsal?" Chad asked, wondering why it was suddenly hard to talk to this girl.

"Oh yes," Sonny cried dramaticly, "Mackenzie save me from the mob." She "fainted" into his arms. Chad felt a slight tingle as he caught her.

… _this is weird, am I sick or something…?_

Sonny got up and laughed,

"Really Sonny, Really." He meant to make a smooth and slightly disappointed face, but it came out as a grin.

"Oh, come on like you never goof around with this script, these are almost as funny as some of our So Random sketches." Sonny giggled.

… _wow, I love her laugh…_

Chad stopped where had that come from… he couldn't no he wouldn't even think about it… impossible.

"Um... earth to Chad."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, you just totally spaced out, you had a pretty funny look on your face, I kinda wish I had a camera." Sonny grinned teasingly at him. Chad, felt a blush come to his cheeks, a blush? Was he feverish, maybe he really was sick!

"ACTION!" called the director.

That day's scene was surprisingly easy to shoot for Chad. Normally the whole defending his love interest and pretending like he cared about her feelings bit was difficult, but it went by without a glitch.

… _I didn't think this was possible but I think I might actually be getting better…_

Tawni smiled,

… _you know this might even easier than I thought…_

Rehearsal was over.

STAGE 2: SET UP

Sonny walked over to Chad, who was once again lost in thought.

"Hey Chad." Sonny smiled, "Nice work today."

"Yeah, I know." Chad smiled off into the distance.

"Don't you have something you want to say to me?" Sonny asked fishing for a complement.

"Um…" Chad was unsure of what to say but before he made a fool of himself Tawni came over.

"You guys were great!" She grabbed them both by the shoulder, you guys should have a celebratory dinner together." Both Chad and Sonny looked at her as if she were insane.

"To go over the script together, make sure you're on the same page, you know, the inbetween the lines stuff." Sonny smiled,

"That sounds like fun." Chad once again found himself grinning for no apparent reason,

"Well I don't have any other plans." He consented.

"GREAT!! I'll get it all ready for you two, just be on the set by 7:00." Tawni offered.

"Thanks Tawni that's so sweet of you." Sonny smiled at her friend. Tawni grinned right back.

…_oh if only you knew…_

**A/N wow this part of the story is hard… AHHH well I don't know, tell me if I should keep going or if I'm just boring you. Or if it's to OC yeah, and if anyone has any idea's I'd be happy to hear them :D but the next update won't be till at the earliest saterday, because I'm going to be in a place with no electricity for three days, and I won't have time to write so yeah…**


End file.
